The Controller
by zaxman22
Summary: What if their was a pony that could control the 6 elements? A pony that, based on how he feels changes their power? Zack is a depressed student, and just before he can suicide, a voice interrupts him and brings him to Equestria, saying he has a special power. Told in OC POV. Man I suck a summary's.
1. Prologue (Kinda)

**The Controller**

**Note: At first this story may seem like one of those "OC gets dropped into Equestria" stories but NO! I assure you that everything that happens in this story takes place FOR A REASON. Also, first chapter is a LITTLE dark. It's just a way to get the story started :3 Anyways, enough of my ranting, on with the story.**

"Screwed over again. Big surprise…" I mumbled under my breath as I walked out of the schools front door. It had almost been normal day for me. Go to school, get bullied, get scammed, and get no work done, that kind of stuff. But today it was different. Today, I told Dawn, my crush for over 2 years, how I finally felt about her.

_*flashback*_

"H-hey Dawn…" I said as I walked up to her after school, already nervous. I was still thinking of the right words to use. How could I tell her without it sounding… creepy?

"Oh, hey Zack." She replied, not looking up from her phone. I could only assume she was texting her Mom on what time she would be home. She normally did that right after school.

"Umm, uh… I need to talk to you…" I was still trying to conjure up words to use.

"About?" This time, she looked up from her phone. She had straight brown hair and blue eyes. She never wore makeup.

"Well, I-I've know you for a while now… and I… well I guess I've come to have certain… I like you." I blurted out the last part. I couldn't think of anything else to say. She put away her phone, and walked closer to me, so close to the point that I could feel her breath on my face. The things she said next shocked me and chilled me to the bone.

"Screw off. No one likes you anyways." She pushed me back and walked away. I couldn't believe it. The **ONE** person I cared about my life, is just like all the others. Now I have no one…

_*end of flashback*_

I put the key into the door that opened into my house. It was a decent size, but size didn't matter for what I was about to do. My parents weren't home yet, of course. I threw my bag down onto the floor. Not like I'd need that thing again. I walked into my room and shut the door. I walked past my model solar system and my computer. I was really into space and technology, although that wouldn't matter. No one ever appreciated how well I could code Java or how updated I was on the ISS.

I went into the closet and got a belt and a hook. This was it. I'm going to commit suicide. There's no point in living anymore anyways. Tomorrow will just be worse. I grabbed a chair from my desk. I took the hook and hung it by the light fixture on the roof. I put one end of the belt on the hook and the other end around my neck. I stood onto the chair. Goodbye world. I long for deaths sweet embrace.

_It's time, Zackary…_

Just before I could kick the chair back, I heard a female voice inside my head.

"W-what?" I asked out loud.

_You hone the power inside that can save us all…_

"Ok, so you're telling **ME** I have some kind of power? Sorry, I think you've got the wrong guy" I readied my foot as I was about to swing back, but again I was interrupted.

_Take off the belt and put away the chair…_

Before I knew it I was removing the belt from my neck. I took my head out of the strap and unhooked it from the ceiling. I got off the chair and slid it back to my desk.

"H-how did y-you do that?"

_All will be explained soon…_

The voice inside my head was gone. My heart was pounding faster than I've ever felt it. I walked to my door to go downstairs, but before I could open it, a bright light appeared in front of me, blinding my eyes. Then all was dark.

I opened my eyes. I felt… different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked around the room I was in. I was in a house, in the bedroom, but it wasn't my house. I lifted my hoof to rub my temple. Wait… HOOVES?! I tried to get up but I fell right back down.

"I see your finally awake Zackary…" I looked to my left. There stood a… white horse? With wings and a horn? Then I realized it was the same voice that was in my head.

"W-what am I? What are you!? WHERE AM I?!" I yelled, starting to panic.

"I expected this kind of reaction… there is no need to panic. You are in Equestria, another world from your own. You are a _pony_, but not like the ones from where you are from. You are a Pegasus, a pony with wings. My name is Celestia. Princess Celestia. I am an Alicorn. A pony with both wings and a horn."

She continued explaining everything from Unicorns to Pegasai, to Earth Ponies, to each city, which the name ironically resembled the name of cities on Earth, to special talents and cutie marks. While she was explaining, I walked over to the mirror that was in the bedroom. I was in fact, a Pegasus. I was cyan colored, and had wings. I had the same black hair that I did back on Earth.

"I don't think it would be wise to let people call you by your name. So I have created a new name for you. I have been watching you for a while now, and I have noticed you are good with what you call technology and space, I think Solar Coder would suit you well, Zackary." Celestia said. She then continued on.

"Also at your teen years, I don't think it would be a good option not to have a cutie mark. So I have picked out one for you." As she said this, I looked back at my flank. There, sat the Java logo.

"So, what is this so called special power you said I have?" I asked.

"That is for you to find out…" And with that, a flash of light appeared in front of her, blinding me again. When the light was gone, so was the princess.

**Note: If you noticed, I got lazy at the end of the chapter :P Only because I was rushing to push this out before I had to go to school. Hopefully I can push out another chapter at school or tomorrow.**


	2. Meeting the Elements

**Note: I know I never really explained why everyone is always negative towards Zack, so there will soon be a side story explaining this. And I'm sorry if the first chapter felt like I just dropped my OC in. It was meant to be a type of prologue on how Zack got into Equestria, and I should have said that in the beginning of the chapter. Moving on from that, here is the next chapter.**

When the light created by the princess disappeared, I struggled to get up. I walked around a bit to get a feel for it, but instead of how I thought it would be difficult to walk with four legs, it was surprisingly easy. I walked over to the mirror, staring at my new body. I have to get used to this. I looked at my wings. I tried to use the new muscles on my back to lift them up, but it just resulted in them opening a little bit, shaking and folding back down again.

I looked around the room I was in. It almost resembled my bedroom on Earth. On the desk was a model of the Solar System, but it looked… outdated. There was no computer, but in its place were a quill, paper and ink. How am I supposed to use those with hooves? Then I noticed… a scroll was sitting on the desk next to the model Solar System. I walked over to it, hearing the sound of hooves clopping on wood. That was defiantly a sound I was going to need to get used to, as it got annoying pretty quick.

When I reached my desk, I managed to pull out the chair with my two forelegs and I sat down. I stared at the scroll, wondering how to open it. Then an idea came to me. I bent my head forward and grabbed the ribbon that wrapped around the scroll with my teeth, and pulled. The ribbon untied and the scroll unrolled. I read what was written on the paper.

_Dear Solar Coder,_

_I have notified my assistant, Twilight Sparkle of your arrival. You may head over to Ponyville's library as soon as you're settled. She will introduce you to the rest of the Elements._

_Princess Celestia_

"The rest of the Elements? What does she mean by that?" I wondered aloud.

I walked through the doorway outside my bedroom that led to a staircase. I walked down the stairs, almost tripping and entered what looked like the living room. There was a couch sitting on a neat, wool carpet. There were book shelves, which were all empty and a table in front of the couch. To the side, there was what looked to be a kitchen. There was a coal stove, a sink, cupboards and a fridge. I walked into the kitchen, listening to the sound of clopping on tiles and opened the fridge. It was just like a normal fridge, but at the bottom there was a large pile of ice. I assumed it was what kept the fridge cold.

I closed the fridge and walked over to the window. Outside were other ponies, walking around the town and going about their day. Across the dirt road was a tall oak tree, with windows and a door. It had a sign outside that read, Golden Oaks Library. I assumed that's where the princess wanted me to go.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. I put a hoof in the handle and pulled it open, walked out and closed it. The air was crisp and cool; I guessed that it was close to Fall here right now. I looked at the rest of the houses as I was walking to the library. The houses were timber-framed with thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors, not something you would normally see on Earth.

I reached the library and I walked up to the door. I knocked on it and a violet colored Unicorn opened the door. But something was different about her, she looked to have wings!

"Hello, welcome to Gol- wait! You're the pony the princess told me about!" She cut herself off.

"Um…. heh, well I just moved here from…" Crap! I don't know where Pegasai are from! Think!

"Well, you can pretty much guess where I'm from, seeing I'm a Pegasus." I said, hoping it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Oh! Right, Cloudsdale! I'm Twilight Sparkle, I used to be a Unicorn, but after certain events I became an Alicorn!" That would explain the wings.

"I came from Canterlot to learn about the magic of friendship. Anyways, come in! I'll introduce you to the others." Twilight said. I chuckled when she said "magic of friendship", wondering how it was even possible to put magic in front of friendship.

I walked through the doorway into the library. There were 5 other ponies, from what I could see, two Earth ponies, one Unicorn and two Pegasai. One was flying above them and the rest were sitting down, talking. The sky-blue Pegasus landed and sat next to the other ponies.

"Everypony, this is… sorry, I never caught your name!" Twilight said as she looked towards me.

"Solar Coder." It was all I had to say. I wasn't looking forward to this, based on past events.

"Hiya Solar!" 4 of the ponies said as they walked up to me, a pink one bouncing up and down, but a yellow colored one stayed back.

"I'm Applejack, mighty obliged to make your acquaintance." The first Earth pony said to me.

"AND I'M PINKIE PIE! I'M SO EXITED, ARE YOU EXITED CAUSE' I'M EXITED, I'M _SOOOOOO _EXITED!" The pink Earth pony screamed, which hurt my ears. I hope she's not always like this…

"My name is Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet you." The white Unicorn spoke.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" The cyan Pegasus boasted.

"Hmm." I said, looking past the 4 ponies shoulders to see where the yellow one had gone. She was whimpering under a desk.

"What's wrong with the yellow one?" I asked.

"Oh that's just Fluttershy, she's well, shy." Rarity explained. If I had her name I would have gotten that instantly.

"Excuse me girls, but I need to talk with Solar privately for a while, to help him get settled in. You can wait here if you want." Twilight came in. She walked up the stairs, in which I followed her. We walked into what I assumed was her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and she motioned for me to sit down next to her. I was hesitant, not knowing what to do, but I just sat down anyways.

"So, I received a letter from the princess notifying me of your arrival. Would you know why she alerted me of this?" Twilight asked in a soft voice.

"Well… I too got a letter from the princess. She said to find you and you would introduce me to the Elements… whatever that means." I replied.

"Wait, us?" She turned to look at me.

"Why would the princess tell you how we hold the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight questioned again.

"Um, Elements of what now?" I asked, starting to get confused.

"Oh… you don't know… well, I guess if the princess wanted me to introduce you to the other Elements, I guess I'll explain it to you." Twilight said, then going into a long story of how they defeated Nightmare Moon, who turned out to be Celestia's sister, how they returned Discord back to a statue, and then how at the royal Canterlot wedding they defeated a huge horde of changelings. Then she told me something that truly shocked me. She has been to my world. I tried not to express the shock on my face too much to she wouldn't ask questions about it. Twilight explained how there was a portal in the Crystal Empire which opened every 30 moons and when you went through it you would be transformed into a weird, two legged animal. I chuckled at the fact that she called us weird, when to me it was them who were weird.

"So, let me get this straight. Each of you hold a special element which can be used to seal away evil?" I asked, trying to sum up everything she said.

"Right. Now, I still want to know why Celestia would alert me of your arrival…" Twilight asked again.

"Well, before I came to the town, Celestia had told me that I had some kind of power… I don't know if it was some kind of joke but right now I don't believe what she said…"

"Of course it wasn't a joke! When something is really important the princess NEVER jokes about it. Well, except for that one time with the Cakes… anyways, what I'm saying is you probably just need to unlock that power somehow."

"Alright, thanks Twilight. Let's go back down to the others; we've been up here for a while." I suggested.

"Oh! Before we go back downstairs, I've been meaning to ask, what does your cutie mark represent?" Twilight asked, looking at the Java logo. Aw crap. They wouldn't know what Java or coding is. I quickly came up with an idea that could buy me some time to think.

"I-It's kind of a touchy subject… I don't like to go into detail" I replied.

"Oh, sorry Solar…"

"It's alright, let's just go downstairs and talk to the others." We walked back down the stairs and into the library, where the 5 other ponies were talking, and from what I could here, they were talking about me.

"Where do you think he's from?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"I overheard Twilight when she was talking to Solar; I think he's from Cloudsdale." Fluttershy said, now acting like a normal perso- er, I mean pony and not cowering in a corner.

"That can't be right; I would have seen him in flight school!" Rainbow pointed out.

"Alright everypony, were back!" Twilight announced.

"That was quite a long talk; we thought something had gone wrong!" Rarity said, sounding in distress.

"Heh heh, or bucking…" Rainbow said, then bursting into laughter. Twilight blushed. I assumed that the term "bucking" here was the equivalent to… never mind.

"Very funny Rainbow. Anyways, I need somepony to show Solar around Ponyville."

"ME! ME! PICK ME! I'LL DO IT!" Pinkie screamed again. I whispered to Twilight

"Please. Pick her. I need her to stop yelling." Twilight giggled at my pleading.

"Alright Pinkie, you know Ponyville best anyways. You can show him around."

"YAY!" Pinkie screamed once more before grabbing my hoof and dragging me out the door.

**Meanwhile, back on Earth… (POV Switch: Dawn)**

"Hey Mia, I'm worried about Zack… he didn't come to school today." I asked my best friend, Mia while we were walking home together. Although everyone else hated Zack, for me he was kind of… alluring. I normally was the only one who spent time with him, as a friend. But since yesterday when he told me that he liked me… I put my reputation first, and now he's… gone!

"I'm pretty sure he's just sick. Since when did you start caring about _him _anyways?" Mia replied, curious about why I was so concerned.

"Well, I'm normally the only person who spends time with him, you know, as friends?"

"Yeah… I never understood that… continue."

"Well… yesterday he came up to me after school and told me he… liked me…" I replied.

"He did WHAT NOW!?" Mia replied in shock.

"And I kind of… well… rejected him rudely… and physically."

"Good! That's what he should have gotten for asking you anyways!" Mia replied angrily.

**Note: Longer Chapters :D So, Dawn actually cares for Zack/Solar… let's see how this will play out :D Also, I will be accepting OC requests if you want them in this story, either as a human or pony. Until next time, Zax out!**


End file.
